The invention relates to a cable, comprising an inner cable body, in which at least one conductor strand of an optical and/or electrical conductor runs in the longitudinal direction of the cable, an outer cable sheath, enclosing the inner cable body and lying between an outer sheath surface of the cable and the inner cable body, and at least one information carrier unit, disposed within the outer sheath surface of the cable.
Such cables are known from the prior art. In the case of these known solutions, however, the inner cable body is not shielded by a shielding in the cable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a cable of the type described at the beginning in such a way that it also has a shielding.